1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an ink composition for inkjet recording, an inkjet recording method and a printed material obtained by inkjet recording.
2. Related Art
Inkjet recording is a method in which recording is performed by ejecting a liquid ink composition from nozzles toward a recording medium by means of pressure, heat, an electric field or the like as a driving source. Since an inkjet recording method enables low running costs and improved image quality, the method has rapidly grown in popularity in recent years not only for office use but also for household use.
In recent years, a wide-format inkjet printer that is compliant with A-0 size has been developed and its use for outdoor applications, such as posters, has been increasing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-241702 discloses a paint composition for outdoor use, the composition including a polymer having a maleimide structure, pigment and the like.
Further, a solvent-based pigment ink for inkjet printing in which a pigment and oleyl alcohol are used as a solvent pigment ink that contains an organic solvent is disclosed (see, for example, JP-A 2000-38533); and a solvent-type inkjet ink in which a pigment is contained and a normal paraffin, iso paraffin or a mixture thereof is used as a solvent is disclosed (see, for example, JP-A No. 2001-329193).